This is home
by Allie Danger
Summary: Basada en la cancion de Switchfoot del soundtrack del Príncipe Caspian, nos navegamos en la aventura de descubrir como Edmund logró superar los primeros años de su reinado y no sucumbir a la culpa. Songfic. Oneshot.


**Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió, obviamente, al escuchar esta hermosa canción. Dejare el link de la canción en mi perfil por si la quieres escuchar. Es una canción que formo parte el soundtrack del Príncipe Caspian y la verdad, es demasiado linda. Además, la letra logró que me acordara de Edmund y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para redimirse a sí mismo como persona para luego pasar a convertirse en un gran rey. Aquí les va. La traducción va al final. **

**Narnia, Año 1006. **

This is home.

_I've got my memories_

_Always inside of me_

Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto, pensaba Edmund. Había olvidado como se sentía el aire de una fría noche de otoño, había olvidado la sensación de escalofrío al sentir el mármol de aquella baranda en su pálida piel. La sensación de la brisa entre los dedos de sus pies descalzos era fantástica.

Debido a la hora, todos en Cair Paravel debían estar durmiendo, preparándose para empezar un nuevo día, pero no Edmund. Algo había que no lo dejaba dormir. Quizás era la sensación de paz que estaba sintiendo. Un rayo de esperanza, cuando se había resignado a que no la iba a sentir jamás. Aun así, con el pesimismo, Edmund estaba en paz.

Ya tenía 16 años. Casi 6 años habían pasado desde que había sido coronado como Rey Edmund El Justo. Casi 6 años habían pasado desde que había traicionado a sus hermanos.

En estos 6 años que habían transcurrido, Edmund había atesorado momentos, sentimientos, personas y lugares. Desde que tenía 13, cuando Susan y Lucy le explicaron como Aslan había dado su vida por él en la Mesa de Piedra, Edmund había empezado a cambiar. No quiero que me malinterpreten, Edmund desde que fue coronado empezó a cambiar, pero había algo en su corazón que le decía que había una pieza faltante en toda aquella historia de redención, y cuando cumplió los 13, aquella pieza, apareció.

Fue un día horrible, Edmund admitió. Para ser verano, aquel día había una tormenta que al aparecer sorprendió a todo el reino. Llovía a cantaros, el cielo estaba gris y no se veía ningún alma narniana caminando por los jardines. Coincidencia o no, aquel día el Rey Edmund cumplía años. Obviando todos los saludos, sonrisas, regalos y protocolos de lo que implica ser un rey y estar de cumpleaños, al pasar la tarde, Edmund tenía una horrible sensación en su estómago. No por comer demasiados dulces, sino porque algo iba a pasar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Intuición de rey, Edmund se decía cada vez que esto pasaba.

Ya al llegar la tarde y recibir golpes en la puerta del estudio donde estaba leyendo _"Dicción y el poder de las palabras"_, supo que era lo que se venía. Armándose de valor, abrió la gran puerta de madera, y se encontró a las criaturas más hermosas de toda Narnia. Sus hermanas.

La conversación duro como 2 horas, según recuerda Edmund. La verdad, solo recuerda que después de eso, él mismo entro en un trance que nadie lo pudo sacar. Estuvo toda esa noche sin concebir sueño y casi sin parpadear. Tuvo el apoyo de todos sus hermanos, pero nada podía ayudarlo. Se sentía sucio y vil. Se volvia a sentir un traidor. Volvían todas aquellas pesadillas y volvía todo ese frio. Se volvía a sentir en aquel calabozo de hielo. Volvía a recordar su cara.

Los días que siguieron, Edmund parecía verdaderamente un cadáver. No conseguía dormir, su estómago no aguantaba la comida, fallaba en los entrenamientos con Oreius y no lograba concentrarse en nada. Se necesitó de una visita de Aslan para resolver aquel problema.

_But I can't go back, back to how it was_

_I believe it now  
I've come too far  
No I can't go back, back to how it was_

Habían 2 conversaciones que Edmund había tenido con Aslan que jamás iba a olvidar. La mañana siguiente a cuando fue rescatado del campamento de Jadis, La Bruja Blanca y la ya mencionada. Aslan se encargó de explicarle a Edmund el porqué de sus acciones. Porque lo hizo. Le explico cuanto lo amaba.

A partir de ese día, Edmund se prometió a sí mismo no volver a ser el que era antes de conocer Narnia.

___Created for a place I'll never know_

Nunca antes en Inglaterra se había sentido aceptado. Siempre en la escuela era tratado como el raro, siempre lo molestaban por su color de pelo y ojos. Mientras casi todos tenían ojos azules y eran rubios, él siempre iba a tener los rasgos de su madre. Pelo y ojos oscuros.

Aunque su hermana mayor, Susan tenía el pelo de su mismo color, tenía esos hermosos ojos azules que atravesaban el alma de cualquier persona, y sin duda, su belleza exótica, no hacían brotar malos pensamientos ni opiniones.

Cuando fue a Narnia, nunca se preocupó de su apariencia demasiado. Siempre Peter era el apuesto y siempre Susan era la hermosa. No era que Lucy ni a él le importara, sino que preferían enfocarse en otras cosas. Lucy en enderezar la fe de Narnia y él, en enderezar la ley, para crear una Narnia justa.

Sabían que Aslan los había creado para algo grande. Narnia.

___This is home__  
__Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong_

Así que, estando en el balcón en aquella noche de otoño, Edmund agradecía. Por fin podía sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Por fin se sentía único, especial y amado.

En Narnia, podía ser él mismo. Podía recorrer los bosques del Oeste con Philip, su fiel amigo, hasta que el sol se pusiera o hasta que se agarrotaran los músculos. Podía crear nuevas leyes con las que el pueblo de Narnia se iba construyendo. Podía convertirse en el mejor espadachín. Podía ser un negociador de lengua astuta para hacer alianzas. Podía ser un guerrero y defender a su pueblo. Podía ser un adolescente y podía ser un rey. Podía ser Edmund.

___Yeah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own,_

Los primeros 2 años de reinado fueron difíciles. El cargar con culpa y dolor lograron que Edmund se convirtiera en una persona reservada. Hablaba siempre cordialmente con todos los profesores, con los mensajeros enviados de tierras lejanas y con cualquier narniano que apareciera en su camino. A veces hablaba _demasiado_ cortésmente.

Siempre los narnianos que lograban sacarle palabras a Edmund terminaban deseando que les hablara más. Podían sentir como aun el Rey Edmund no se sentía a gusto en el castillo ni en los alrededores. No sabían cuando eso iba a cambiar, pero querían estar ahí para verlo.

Un día, Edmund caminaba por el bosque. Había surgido un problema con una redacción de una ley, y Edmund, quien se preparaba con estudio y lectura para convertirse en juez, se había apartado unos minutos al bosque para pensar en la posible solución. Llevaba unos 20, quizás 30 minutos caminando sin un rumbo fijo, cuando el bosque comenzó a cambiar de una atmosfera mágica y radiante, a una más misteriosa y gris. No era lo bastante sombrío como para lograr que Edmund tomara el camino de vuelta, por lo tanto, continuo su camino. Siempre le había gustado explorar sus bosques.

Los arboles estaban ya más altos y sus troncos gruesos, cuando Edmund encontró el árbol más majestuoso que había visto en toda Narnia. Debía medir unos 50 metros de altura. Sus hojas grandes y brillantes reflejaban el sol de una manera mística, que hacía a Edmund sonreír. Su frondosidad era tanta, que la rama más cercana ya había sido alcanzada por el brazo de Edmund.

No aguantándose más de la emoción, Edmund comenzó a subir. Subió y subió, hasta que casi llegando a la cúspide de aquel árbol, Edmund encontró una rama lo suficientemente gruesa y firme como para quedarse de pie en ella, con la espalda en el tronco de aquel árbol. Nunca nadie había visto Narnia como Edmund la estaba viendo en ese momento.

Magia y Aslan, es lo que Edmund pensaba en aquel momento. No tenía más palabras para poder explicar la sensación de ver el Castillo de Cair Paravel desde aquella perspectiva, o ver los jardines y la majestuosidad del reino que le fue encomendado.

Había encontrado El Lugar.

Aquel árbol, y aquel preciso lugar, había sido el refugio de Edmund en los años venideros. Sus hermanos solo sabían que había un lugar especial al que siempre recurría, pero de su ubicación nada sabían.

Era el lugar de Edmund.

___Now I found it, maybe this is home__  
__Yeah this is home_

Todas esas veces que Edmund estuvo arriba de aquel árbol, podía sentir lo que Narnia significaba. Narnia era su hogar. Narnia era la razón por la que nació y la razón por la que había sido salvado.

Edmund respiraba el aire de pertenencia allá arriba. Edmund respiraba la paz que en los primeros años necesito. Allá arriba se sentía redimido y motivado para convertirse en un mejor rey. __

_Belief over misery__  
__I've seen the enemy_

Edmund se preguntó porque nunca había visitado Su Árbol de noche. ¿Habia algo que se lo impidiera? ¿Posibles peligros en el camino? ¿Se podria perder? ¿Caer? Edmund no lo sabía, pero de un segundo a otro se puso las botas, un abrigo grueso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando le surgió una idea. Sonriendo por la emoción, Edmund silenciosamente se escabullo hasta el pasillo que daba paso a la habitación de sus hermanas.

No tenía planeado despertar a Susan. No era lo bastante suicida para hacerlo, claro que no. Sino que iba a despertar a su mejor amiga y hermana, Lucy.

Abriendo la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible, logro entrar a una habitación grande que olía a las hermosas flores del jardín. Su hermana dormía plácidamente en su cama, que se encontraba en el otro extremo. Edmund se empezaba a arrepentir, ya que se sentía hasta cruel de despertarla.

Sentándose al borde de la cama más cercano a su hermana, Edmund comenzó a llamar con un susurro. "Lucy". Nada. "Lucy", aumentando el tono. "Lucy, despierta, te tengo una sorpresa", dijo Edmund con voz normal. Lucy abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver a su hermano en medio de la noche, sentado a su lado, vestido como si fuera a cabalgar. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Ed?", intentando enderezarse. "¿Lista para una Aventura, Lucy? Te mostrare lo que siempre me pides que te enseñe", dijo Edmund. "¿De que estas hablando?", expuso Lucy. "¿No has siempre querido que te muestre Mi Lugar?", dijo Edmund con una ceja levantada. "¡OH! ¡Tu Lugar, Ed! ¿Es en serio?", dijo Lucy sentándose de repente al borde de la cama y haciendo que Edmund se pusiera de pie. Sin que tuviera que decir más, Lucy se puso un abrigo muy grueso, unas botas y un gorro de invierno.

"¡Estoy lista!", sonriendo dijo Lucy. Edmund solo logro sonreír de vuelta y tomándole la mano, salieron del cuarto.

___And I won't go back, back to how it was__  
__And I got my heart set on what happens next_

Lograron salir fácilmente del castillo a esa hora. Los centinelas a esa hora no estaban en todas las puertas, y siendo ambos niños, casi adolescentes ya habían recorrido todo el castillo unas cuantas veces como para lograr conocerlo como la palma de sus manos.

Para ese entonces, Lucy ya había deducido que El Lugar de Edmund no estaba en el castillo. No sabía dónde podía estar, pero estaba feliz de que al fin su hermano le compartiera algo tan valioso como esto.

La luna estaba de su lado, ya que iluminaba el jardín de una manera casi fantasmal, y al llegar al borde del bosque, Edmund firmemente tomando la mano de su hermana, se adentró por los árboles. No era necesario tener buena visión, se decía Edmund, ya que habían sido tantas las veces que había ido a Su Árbol, que el camino se lo sabía de memoria. Lucy simplemente se dejaba guiar por su hermano.

Al llegar a la parte de los arboles más gruesos y extraños, Lucy no pudo evitar estar asombrada. ¿Cómo es que nunca había ido a esa parte del bosque? No podía apartar sus ojos de los arboles que se encontraban en el camino y que eran bañados por la luz de la luna.

___I got my eyes wide it's not over yet__  
__We're miracles, and were not alone_

Caminaron un poco más y Edmund se detuvo. Ahí estaba. Le dedico una sonrisa a Lucy y dijo: "Esta es solo la entrada".

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una boca muy abierta y unos ojos brillosos y sorprendidos.

"Debemos subirlo, te ayudare", le dijo Edmund.

Rama tras rama, hoja tras hoja, Lucy estaba maravillada. Eran estas las cosas por las que Lucy más agradecía a Aslan. El poder que tenía Aslan para manifestar su amor por sus Hijos y Criaturas, a través de árboles como este. __

_Yeah this is home, now I'm finally where I belong__  
__Yeah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own,__  
__Now I found it, maybe this is home_

_Yeah this is home_

Con la ayuda de Edmund, Lucy por fin llegó a una rama muy especial. De inmediato pudo reconocerla, ya que la luz de la luna le llegaba de tal forma, que la gruesa rama daba la impresión de haber sido pintada de blanco. Había entendido ya cual era El Lugar.

___And now, after all my searching__  
__After all my questions_

Al compartir Su Lugar con Lucy, Edmund se sintió completo. Sintió como una etapa de su vida era completada. Después de tanta lucha, tantas dudas, tanta búsqueda, Edmund se sentía pleno. Hacia pocos años había conocido ese sentimiento, pero al compartirlo con Lucy, sintió como si una barrera se hubiera roto. Ese era el efecto que Narnia le daba a Su Lugar. Creaba milagros.

___I'm going to call it home__  
__I got a brand new mind set__  
__I can finally see the sunset__  
__I'm going to call it home_

Abrazando a Lucy para opacar un poco el frio de aquella noche de otoño, sentados en aquella rama, Edmund pudo decir una vez más que Narnia era su hogar. Y siempre lo sería. __

_Home, this is home__  
__Now I'm finally where I belong, belong__  
__Yeah this is home,__  
__I've been searching for a place of my own__  
__Now I found it,__  
__Maybe this is home__  
__This is home___

**Fin**

**Traducción de canción "Este es mi hogar"**

**Tengo mis recuerdos  
Siempre dentro de mí  
Pero no puedo volver  
Volver a como fue  
Creo que ahora  
He llegado demasiado lejos  
Pero no puedo volver  
Volver a como fue  
Creado para un lugar que nunca he conocido  
Este es mi hogar  
Ahora estoy finalmente donde pertenezco  
Donde pertenezco  
Sí, este es mi hogar  
He estado buscando un lugar propio  
Ahora que lo he encontrado  
Tal vez este es mi hogar, sí este es mi hogar  
Las convicciones sobre la miseria  
He visto al enemigo  
Pero yo no volveré, volver a cómo fue  
Y yo tengo mi corazón en conjunto con lo que siguiente que ocurre  
Tuve mis ojos abiertos, no ha terminado todavía  
Somos milagros y no estamos solos  
Sí, este es mi hogar, ahora estoy finalmente donde pertenezco  
Donde pertenezco  
Sí, este es mi hogar  
He estado buscando un lugar propio  
Ahora que lo he encontrado  
Tal vez, este es el hogar  
Y ahora, después de todas mis búsquedas  
Después de todas mis preguntas  
La voy a llamar hogar  
Tengo una nueva mentalidad  
Puedo finalmente ver la puesta de sol  
La voy a llamar hogar  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Sería genial ver algún review de lo que piensan, sugerencias, opiniones, ¿falto algo?, ¿sobre algo?, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?. Ajjajaja Cualquier cosa sirve. **

**¡Bendiciones a todos!**

**Soy lectora también, así que si quieren apoyo en sus historias de Narnia, me avisan y con gusto los leeré. Adiós**


End file.
